Harry Potter: The Next Generation with a Twist
by SlytherinPrincess926
Summary: The children of the Harry Potter gang that we have all grown to love except with a twist. Some of the ships that are in the books are a little swapped. I do not own any of the characters exept the children and plot. J.K. Rowling owns pretty much everything else. Dramione, Huna, and Blinny


Draco's P.O.V

Why were we here. I'm in the Great Hall with multiple of my classmates and some from the year below us. The funny thing is that it's not the entire year. In the room from Gryffindor was Granger, Potter, Longbottom, and Red. From Hufflepuff was only Hannah Abbot. From Ravenclaw was Luna Lovegood who was sitting with the Gryffindors. Lastly from Slytherin was Blaise, Pansy, Theo, and myself. There were other kids in the room, but I've never seen any of them in my life.

One of them, a girl with blonde hair that was slightly darker then mine and piercing blue eyes that have a golden glint in the middle, was looking right at me. She was dressed in a Hogwarts uniform except instead of the skirts that the girls have to wear she was wearing a dress above a white uniform shirt with a green Slytherin tie around her neck. She looked at me and then turned her head to look at Granger who was sitting next to Potter.

Potter and Granger I could actually see myself being good friends with both of them except the fact that the Weasel was always around them. He was holding them back.

The girl that was staring at me turned toward a boy that resembled Potter when he whispered something in her ear that caused her to laugh.

McGonagall stood up from the heads table which silenced everyone. "Thank you all for coming today. As I'm sure you all have noticed there are some people who you probably don't know. These students are from the future." This caused everyone except the time travelers to burst into chatter. "Attention. The reason why it's only you here today is because these children are your future children." This resulted in yet another round of talking. Mostly everyone were in awe. "Now the children will now introduce themselves with their full names, house and year they are in. It will be youngest to oldest, and the oldest of the siblings will reveal who their parents are. I believe that Miss Lily is first". I could already guess who her father was based off of the name.

A girl with dark brown curly hair and dreamy blue eyes stood up. The one other thing I noticed was that she was wearing a Slytherin tie. Potter raised a snake! She seemed to be really nervous and kept looking at the blonde girl and the boy who resembled Potter. The blonde girl just smiled and mouthed _Go on Lil._

"Hi my name is Lilian Luna Potter and I'm a first year Slytherin." With that the brunette turned around and basically went to hide behind the older two that she was looking at first. The older girl was talking to her trying to calm her down it seemed. I look over to Potter and he's just staring at the little girl in awe. I guess that's what happens when you find out you have a daughter.

Next to stand was a tanned girl with dark brown hair that had a red tint to it. "Hi, I'm Athena Hermione Zabini and I'm also a first year Slytherin." She then steps back to where she was before. I first look at Granger whose jaw is dropped literally, and then I look over to Blaise who has the same awed look that Potter has.

Now a girl with light brown hair and brown eyes came to the front. "Hey, my name is Regan Alice Longbottom and I'm a first year Gryffindor." She than stepped back to stand by Athena. I didn't even look at Longbottom because I knew that he would have that same look on his face. Surprisingly enough no one has really spoken while they were introducing themselves.

Next came a boy with dirty blonde hair. "Hi, my name is Samuel Frank Longbottom, but you can call me Sam and I'm a first year Ravenclaw. Myself and Regan's parents are Neville and Hannah Longbottom." He than walked back to the others without a word.

Then a boy with brown hair and brown eyes came into the spotlight. "Hey everyone, I'm Orion Blaise Malfoy, but you can call me Ry or Ryan everyone else does. Oh... and I'm a first year Gryffindor." He tan stepped back to where he was by Lily and that girl with the blonde hair. I have a son, and I named him after Blaise I'm never going to hear the end of it. Speak of the devil he decided to ruin my thoughts by saying.

"So Potter raised a snake and Malfoy raised a lion. Have you two switched places." He was going to say more when he just stopped. Everyone was staring at him and his mouth was moving but nothing was coming out.

"Gia take the charm off I think he learned his lesson now." Said the boy that resembled Potter to the blonde girl. She was the one that shut up Blaise. I knew there was a reason I liked her. Apparently her name is Gia.

"Fine." Then with a wave of her hand Blaise was able to speak again. He was about to speak again but she put a hand up and said,

"Another word out of you and I'll have it so that you won't be able to speak until tomorrow." Blaise sat back deflated. I'm beginning to see why the girl was a Slytherin.

The last one of what seems to be ten year olds comes up. He has light brown hair and deep brown eyes. "Hey everyone, my name is Theodore Perseus Nott Junior and I'm a first year Ravenclaw. Also my parents are Theo and Pansy Nott." He then retreated ack to the rest of them. Pansy and Theo have a kid. No way.

Next is a boy with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked like he was shy or scared. He to looked toward the two that Lily was still hiding behind. Gia nodded and smiled at the boy who then turned towards us. "Hi, My name is Albus Severus Potter, and I'm a third year Gryffindor." He then immediately turned around and went back.

The next to came up was a boy with blonde hair a little darker than Gia's and deep brown eyes. "Hey everyone so my name is Archer Severus Malfoy, but you can call me Archie or Hotshot. I'm a third year Gryffindor. He than sent a goofy smile and turned around and went back.

Then a girl with long straight light brown hair and light brown eyes came up. "Hi everyone, I'm Keira Hope Zabini and I'm a fifth year Slytherin. Mine and Athena's parents are Blaise and Ginny Zabini." Everyone was in shock. I knew that Blaise has had a crush on Red for awhile so I wasn't shocked about that.

I was shocked because I realized that they only two that didn't know who the mother of their children were were Potter and myself. If there isn't a single parent than that meant that either Granger or Lovegood was the mother of my children. I'm pretty sure that it was Granger because Orion looked like the male version of her. I knew she had come to that conclusion to because when I turned to look at her she was already looking at me with a smile. We weren't really friends but we did study in the library together when she could get rid of Weasley. Potter would sometimes come too. The three of us never labeled ourselves as friends, but in a way we were I guess.

Next was the one I've been waiting for, Gia. I don't really know whose daughter she is because she looks like me, but Lovegood and I do share similar features as well so she could just get them from her. She also seems really close with Lily.

"Hi everyone I have a really long name because I'm my parents only daughter so they wanted to torture me so bare with me, but I'm Evangelina Lunamedian Nymphadora Malfoy. I'm a fifth year Slytherin." I knew it. I looked over at Granger to see that she smiling at Evangelina. I guess that Gia is only a nickname, but with a name like that you need a nickname.

With two more left a boy with medium brown hair and dark brown eyes came to the front with the same boyish grin that Archie had. "Hey I'm Scorpius Harry Malfoy and I'm a fifth year Gryffindor. Mine an all my siblings' parents are Draco and Hermione Malfoy." With that everyone except Potter, Granger, Lovegood and myself were at their feet yelling. Nothing else could be heard until suddenly everyone's voices were cut off. When I look up Evangelina is on top of one of the tables with her wand pointed upward basically glaring at all of us. That shut them up fast.

"Now if we're done shouting about _MY parentage I would like to get this done with so shut up before you give a headache." She than put her wand into her boot and got off of the table and went to where she was before._

The boy next to her was the last one up and he didn't even move because everyone was still looking at Evangelina.

He waved his hand lazily at us and had a goofy grin on his face. "Hi everyone how are you all today. I'm doing great thanks." Evangelina glared at him and then smacked him in the back of his head. She obviously wasn't finding him funny. "Well now I'm not that great thanks Gia. Well my name is James Sirius Potter and I'm the greatest Potter ever to walk the earth." This earned him another head slap which he didn't even flinch at. He seemed to have been expecting it. "I'm a fifth year Gryffindor and mine and my siblings parents are Harry and Luna Potter." He than started to rub the back of his head, and said, "Bloody hell G will you ever stop doing that."

Everyone was watching them in interest he seemed to be joking and she knew that. "Will you ever stop with your arrogant comments." She shot right back at him. He immediately answered,

"No"

"Then that's your answer." It seemed like they were going to bicker more, but McGonagall stood up and they stopped immediately.

"Ok now that you know who your children are the children will take you to where you will be staying while they are here. You are separated into two groups because there are only two houses available. The first group is the Malfoy and Potters and the second group is the Notts, Zabinis, and Longbottoms. Now you are free to leave, and tomorrow morning the rest of your peers will be informed. Good night." With that she walked right out of the room. All of the Zabinis, Potters and Malfoys children seemed to be heading towards where the Gryffindors are so Blaise and I walk over there. I go to stand by Hermione and she looks up at me and smiles.

She forgave me awhile ago,even though I probably will never know why, and Potter followed after her. Weasel probably will always hate me, but I don't care what he thinks.


End file.
